If Looks Could Kill
If Looks Could Kill is the two-hour premiere and first episode of Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners. ---- 'Day 1' The season opens up with shots of various colourful tropical fish swimming around aimlessly in a turquoise ocean. The camera pans up, and we see Jeff standing on the rail outside of a helicopter, leaning against the vehicle. Jeff Probst: Welcome to the vast oceans of the Paracel Islands! More landscape and scenery shots are shown, showing off the Crescent Group of Paracel Islands, including a cascading waterfall, more colourful fish frolicking in the ocean, and luscious green forests. Jeff Probst: For the thirty seventh season of Survivor, we have landed in the location that started it all, the South China sea, to the Paracel Islands, to bring twenty all new American castaways into the heart of the game of Survivor. This season, ten of these castaways will be competing as Saints, while another ten will be competing as Sinners, in a new take on the traditional Heroes vs. Villains twist. There is a bigger emphasis on physical strength this season, with tougher challenges, tougher living conditions, and just about every other stake in this game undergoing a rise in difficulty. The stakes are higher than ever before, the game is harder than ever before, and boy, the winner will have to work, work, and work some more to win this time around. The shot then cuts to the inside of a helicopter, with five men sat inside together, gazing at the landscape below them in awe. Jeff Probst: We have the saints of this game, the people who genuinely work hard and honestly in order to earn everything attached to their name, an honest game is an honest mind. Another helicopter is then cut to, with five women sat inside together. Jeff Probst: And we also have the sinners of the game. Those willing to do whatever it takes to make it to the end, whether they have to back stab every ally they ever had, or lie and deceit trustful victims to get their victory. On a parallel helicopter, another group of five men are intent on judging each other, to get the early upper hand. And on the final helicopter, another group of five girls is shown. One of the girls however, is taking her time to physically analyse everyone else in the helicopter as much as she can before they land. Jeff Probst: This season is already shaping up to be one of the most dramatic and explosive season we've had! The contestants are more power hungry and competitive than ever, the stakes are ever higher as they compete as four separate tribes. It's time to discover how this set of twenty castaways fair against the toughest game on television! 39 days, 20 castaways, ONE, survivor! The helicopter with Jeff on flies out of the frame, as a simplified version of the season introduction plays without any of the castaways present in it. The helicopters with the castaways in reach a small clearing on an island in the South China sea. Jeff stands in the middle of four different coloured mats, as the helicopters land and the castaways emerge with mixed feelings. They approach their coloured matts and stand on them accordingly. Jeff Probst: Welcome to Survivor 37: Saints vs. Sinners! The crowd erupts into cheers. Jeff Probst: This season, we have placed you into two categories, Saints, or Sinners. Saints are the heroes of the story, always doing good by law and abiding their moral conduct, whilst the Sinners are those without that moral compass, and will do whatever they feel necessary to get what they want. This season, this ideology will be the main theme, as you fight against each other throughout the season for the million dollars. however, you may be confused why there's four groups of you right now, huh? The crowd nods. Jeff Probst: For the time being, you will be competing in this competition as male and female saints and sinners, divided into four separate tribes based on where you specifically lie in the demographic. This means the four people around you will be your tribe mates for the beginning of the game! Girl at the front of female sinners, with the red-dyed hair, what's your name? Miso: *clearing her throat* Miso. Jeff Probst: Well Miso, what are your first impressions with your tribe right now? Miso: *in a deadpan tone* Honestly, I'm optimistic. I think we're all strong mentally and physically, and I know it will come in handy later on in the game. Sally: She's definitely over exaggerating, she was psycho-analysing us all on the plane. Miso: Oh, I'm sorry about that. I'm incredibly scared of flying and it makes me go all lifeless, that might've been what you were experiencing back there. Sally: Mhm, okay sis. Jeff Probst: And right away we already have some tension on this tribe. I understand there was some tension on the male sinners tribe as well? Harry: What can I say, we're all alpha males Jeff. We want the job done our way or the highway so to speak. Jeff Probst: With that said, it's probably about time to introduce you to your first challenge, right? The crowd cheers once more, as Jeff begins to explain the rules of the first reward challenge. Jeff Probst: In this reward challenge, you must select only three members of the tribe to participate, while the other two sit out. On my go, the first castaway will run through this forest behind me to a clearing, where there are many black and white skulls, black for sinners, white for saints. You must break them open to retrieve a key, which when found, is brought back with you to your tribe mat, and then the second person goes. Once three keys have been found, you must use those keys to unlock one of the chests here to my left. Each chest has a unique reward which will significantly help you in the early stages of the game. The losing tribe will be at a disadvantage right from the start, with another twist to be revealed upon the end of the challenge. This reward worth playing for!? The crowd cheers yet again, and the tribes discuss between them who will be running the course, ultimately deciding their three participants. The male saints pick Corey, Jeffery and Odell; the female saints pick Delilah, Lacey, and Laura-Lee; the male sinners pick Bryce, Harry and Malcolm; and the female sinners pick Miso, Sally and Zara. Jeff Probst: Without further ado, Survivors ready!? GO! Corey, Delilah, Bryce and Miso all sprint into the forest at a fast pace. Corey is first to reach the clearing, with Bryce and Delilah not far behind, as Miso trails. Corey grabs his first skull and smashes it, revealing no key. The three continue to break more skulls as Miso eventually reaches the clearing, seemingly jogging after she was out of sight of her team. She picks up the first skull closest to her, and smashes it, revealing a key. Bryce and Corey get their keys shortly after, as the second round of castaways run into the forest. Delilah still struggles to find a key, as Jeffery, Sally, and Harry reach the clearing. Harry flirts with Delilah, enjoying female company, until he finds his key. He decides to stay behind to help her find her key, and moments later, she finds it. The two head back together, as Sally finds their second key. Jeffery smashes multiple skulls, and misplaces his key without realising. Lacey runs into the forest like a whirlwind and immediately finds a key lying on the ground that someone must've missed, and heads back. Laura-Lee, Malcolm and Zara head into the forest as Jeffery finally finds his second key. Malcolm quickly finds his last key and heads back as Odell heads into the forest. Malcolm reaches his mat and the male sinners open their chest, revealing a comfort set and a ticket stating "Free Shelter". Laura-Lee breaks a skull and finds the last key, and makes her way back for the female saints to land in second place. She opens their chest revealing flint, an extra machete, and an extra bag of rice and beans. Zara and Odell furiously smash more skulls, until Odell finds the last key for the male saints, landing them in third. He opens their chest to reveal flint. Zara returns empty handed. Jeff Probst: Wow, that was such a thrilling start to the season! Triton, you came out on top and managed to win the best prize in the game thus far. You will be directed to a beach with a pre-built shelter for five! Drummond, for coming second you get more living equipment. Pattle, for coming third you get fire in the form of flint, and Lincoln, for coming last, you receive no reward. All boxes included a map to your new homes for the duration of the game, so make sure you don't lose them. However, as I announced before, we have a twist to be revealed. A gasp follows from the contestants. Jeff Probst: This season, exile island will be in play. However, in a new format, with TWO exile islands. Another larger gasp follows from the contestants. Jeff Probst: Triton, for winning the challenge, you get to select someone from your tribe to go to exile island, and Lincoln, for losing the challenge, you get to select someone from your tribe to go to the other exile island. The tribes discuss between themselves for a moment. Zara: I'll go for Lincoln. Malcolm: We have also decided that Archie will go to exile island from our tribe. Jeff Probst: Archie and Zara, it's time for you to leave for exile island. Each of you enter a separate plane, you will return for the immunity challenge in a couple days. Archie and Zara leave the clearing, and the helicopters take off. Jeff Probst: As for the rest of you, best of luck in your game of Survivor. You have until the challenge to make your campsite work for you, it's a very important aspect of the game which can determine success and loss. Enjoy your prizes, head on out. The rest of the castaways leave the clearing clenching their rewards, following the map to their new home for the next 39 days. The competition truly has begun. Lincoln Tribe Maryse, Miso, Rana and Sally all walk through the forest, all in their own lane to avoid being with the others. Miso: I swear we've been walking in circles since we got into the depth of the forest. Maryse, can you even read maps? Maryse: Of course I can! I'm not stupid. Miso walks over to check the map herself, and notices Maryse's holding it upside-down. Sally, in frustration, comes over and grabs the map. Maryse: Hey! I was reading that. Sally: Well now I am. We need to hurry and make it to camp to build a shelter, and at this rate, we won't even make it there before sunset. After a short while, the girls finally reach their campsite. Maryse: Wow, this is a beautiful beach! Sally: We can relax later, we need a good shelter before the immunity challenge so we can be well rested. Rana: Honestly, I didn't have you pegged as a survivalist. Impressed. Sally: I guess I have some survivalist qualities. I just hope that girl that went to exile has more, she'll need 'em on that hell hole. Island of Hell Zara arrives at her Exile Island. She immediately heads into a small hut perched over the water's edge, and finds a note inside. Zara: "Welcome to the Exile Island of Hell." *sigh* Of course it would be. "As a consequence of losing the first reward challenge, you will spend time here on the Island of Hell. You have a very limited amount of food, water, and no survival supplies, therefore, you may need to find extra resources yourself." Zara: "However, there is an advantage to the 'Island of Hell'. Somewhere on this island, you may find a hidden immunity idol. This idol has a charged power compared to other idols, which allows it to be played after the votes are read at tribal council." Oh wow, that's so much power already. Zara notices another piece of paper underneath the note. Zara: Yadda-yadda-yadda..."Somewhere on this island, you may find a hidden immunity idol. This allows you to become safe at tribal council if played before the votes are read." Wait, what? Zara pauses for thought. Zara: Oh, that must be so I can hide the fact it's charged or whatever. Okay, well I know what I'm doing with this right now... Zara rips the original note from the board, and scrunches it up before throwing it into the water. Triton Tribe The four guys from Triton make it to their camp. They immediately begin setting up their shelter, as Bryce goes to the water to check how active the water-life is. Harry: Hey look. I know we just got here, but can we already agree to take out the small fry trying to communicate with his own kind over there? Harry looks over his shoulder, as Bryce kneels down to look at the fish in the water. Harry: I know we're on a winning streak starting this morning, but may as well be careful. We can consider him our insurance policy. If we go to tribal, we could easily get rid of him if us four band together. Jordan: Sure, I guess it makes sense. We're doing all the work around here anyway. It doesn't look like he has much to offer to the table since we're all doing this manual labour and he's just killing time. Malcolm: Agreed. Harry: Anyways, this shelter is really looking amazing. I'm glad we won this great reward. Malcolm: Agreed again. It seems sturdy enough for the time we're here. How long do you think we'll be the four tribes? Jordan: *shrugging* I reckon it'll be soon-ish. Probably the mid point between the merge and now. Malcolm: Symmetrical, I like it. What now then, anyways? Jordan: Catch some food and make fire? We've got more to do than just the shelter. Malcolm: Oh right, sorry. I'll go hunting for firewood now... Malcolm leaves Jordan and Harry alone as they decide to go join Bryce in the water, and look for some fish for a good meal. Drummond Tribe The five girls of the Drummond tribe arrive at their beach, and are stunned at the beauty of their beach. Delilah: Guys, I have to say, this beach is breath-taking! Laura-Lee: I don't think I'll get tired from waking up to this view everyday. Saffron: Hate to be a beg y'all, but speaking of tiredness, we need'ta get a move on with this shelter! Delilah: Yeah, you're right. If Saffron and Lacey are cool with it, we can make the shelter while Laura and Hee get firewood and just check out the island for a bit? Oh, can I call you Hee by the way? Hee-Young: Oh yes dear, that's fine by me. Saffron: That's perfect! Hope we can build something comfy for y'all. Lacey: Now isn't the time for doubt! We can do this girls, we won reward today and we have better stuff to help us! Anyways, we really shouldn't spend too much time talking about this. Us three will cut the bamboo and assemble the shelter, and you two can get firewood and such and try make us a nice fire! Delilah: You're a good leader! Hee-Young: Sounds like a good idea. If we struggle getting the fire going, we'll let you know. Lacey: Awesome! Okay, I'll take one of the machetes. Saffron: *jumping excitedly* Can I take the other one!? Pretty please!? Delilah: *sigh* Sure, I guess I can just carry whatever you chop down back with me. Lacey: Alrighty! Well, let's get going ladies! We can talk more around the fire later. Laura-Lee: That's what I like to hear! Island of Heaven Meanwhile, Archie finally arrives on the Exile Island of Heaven. The camera pans around the section where Archie is to sleep. A made double bed is shown, with a shower close by, and a buffet to welcome him. Archie: Wow, this is a bit over the top for day one right? Oh wow, a shower! Archie opens a luxury-designed envelope from the table. Archie: "Welcome to the Exile Island of Heaven". Literally the only time I'll ever be in 'heaven'. "This is the most comfortable exile island to ever exist. You can enjoy your time here in luxury, and get ready for the challenges ahead." Oh, that's it? Huh. Lincoln Tribe Maryse is relaxing on the beach in her bikini, while the other girls are cleaning up around the tribe. Sally: *to Rana* Goddamn, that girl just does nothin', ever! Rana: *sighing* There's not exactly a lot to do. We have some sort of shelter up... Sally: ...Have you never seen this show before? What do you think we're gonna eat or drink? Rana: I guess you're right. I'll try getting a fire together, I guess. Sally: You sure are unsure a lot... Rana: Honestly, I'm just tired, but it's fine, I understand there's more I have to do today. I'm gonna go and try to get this fire started. Let me know if you need help or anything. Sally: Sure, thanks, uh- Rana: Rana, my name's Rana. Miso walks over with a pot of water. Miso: ...Oh. I thought we had a fire going? Rana: I'm going to try and start one now. I'm hoping it won't take too long... Miso: *taking a deep breath* Sure, that's great. Do you need any help? Rana: ...I think I'll be able to handle it, but I'll give you a knock if its tougher than I thought. Miso smiles, and places the water on the floor with a small thud. She walks away back into the jungle. Day 2 Pattle Tribe Corey and Webber wake up at similar times, and they begin to prepare breakfast for the tribe. Jeffery is woken up by loud snoring coming from the middle of the shelter. Jeffery: What in blazes? Is that someon' snoring? Corey: *sighing* It's Craig, he snored all night. I barely got any sleep. Webber: He's a heavy sleeper alright. Noticing that Webber is awake, Corey gets up to walk, and gestures to Webber to follow him into the jungle behind the shelter. Corey: I know it's really early days and all, but I was thinking we should really stick together since we're both the younger members on this tribe. The older dudes could easily form a majority and get rid of us. Webber: Yeah I hear you, it definitely makes sense, but we'd need a third to have some sort of worth while control. Corey: '''That's true, but I don't know who. '''Webber: The only person I could see working is Craig since Jeffery is annoyed with him, we could easily convince him to join through paranoia of being the vote. Corey: Oh yes, that does make complete sense. Although, I think we should only speak to him when we're up for tribal, might help him believe us more. Webber: I can agree with that, we need to stay strong though deeper into this game. Corey: For sure, brother. The guys handshake and return back to their campsite. Lincoln Tribe Sally and Rana are sitting in the shelter, looking depressed. Rana: I hate to be blunt, but we really need to try again with fire making. Sally: Amen sister. Do we have enough wood? Rana: I collected some yesterday so I think so. We're Miso and Maryse? Sally: *rolling her eyes* Honestly, I really don't care. I'm fed up of both of them already. Rana: Oh okay, well, I guess we can probably manage between ourselves. You wanna help me? Sally: Definitely I'm really parched. Meanwhile, Miso is walking on the beach and notices the girls trying to make fire. She also notices Maryse sat alone sunbathing near the water's edge. She decides to approach Maryse. Miso: *taking a deep breath* Hey, Maryse. Maryse doesn't notice her speaking, so Miso raises her voice. Miso: Hey! Maryse!? She lifts her sunglasses, and sits up. Maryse: Oh hi, what's up? Miso: *taking another deep breath* I just wanted to know if either of the other girls have spoken to you today. Maryse: Oh okay, well, no, they haven't. Miso: Strange. I hope they're not plotting something. Maryse: I don't think they will be, it's too early to be planning. Miso: *muttering* Maybe in that airhead of yours... Maryse: *scowling* What did you say? Miso: Oh, nothing. Let me know who you're gonna vote if we go to tribal? Maryse: *putting on a smile* Sure. Miso walks away from the beach and heads back into the shelter. Maryse: It'll be for you, b*tch. Maryse lies back down on the beach, basking in the sunlight. Island of Hell We see Zara sleeping on top of a hill, before being woken up by the loud calling of birds nearby. Zara: Wh-what...ugh, back to square one. Triton Tribe Harry wakes up last out of his tribe. He notices Malcolm shaking from the cold next to the fire. Harry: Oi, Malcolm. Malcolm: *quivering* Y-yes? Harry: If you're cold, go back into the shelter. We can't afford you showing weakness to the other tribes in the challenge. Malcolm: I'm f-fine...I'll get o-over it. Harry: Whatever, I'm gonna get some firewood. Day 3 Immunity Challenge Jeff Probst: Come on in, guys! The four tribes flood into the immunity challenge clearing. Drummond are all smiling and laughing amongst themselves, looking excited to get into the immunity challenge. Jeff Probst: Before we get to today's challenge, it's time to welcome Archie and Zara back from exile island. Two helicopters land, and Archie and Zara return to their tribes in high spirits. Jeff Probst: Are you guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge? Cheering commences from all four tribes. Jeff Probst: Today, you'll be competing for immunity. Jeff pulls a sheet off of the immunity idol, revealing a totem pole as the tribal immunity idol this season. More cheering commences. Jeff Probst: For today's challenge, three team members of each tribe will be strapped to a large wheel. Two other members will spin the wheel, and as it turns, the strapped tribemates will be submerged in a tank filled with water, where they must grab a mouthful of water, and then spit it into the tube. Once the tube has been filled, a ball will be released. The two spinning members will then use the ball to smash five tiles in the distance. However, there's a small twist. Only two tribes will win this immunity, with the other two tribes going to tribal council in a double elimination. Several gasps follow from the tribes, with Miso shaking her head. Jeff Probst: You now have a moment to talk strategy before the first official immunity challenge is underway. Lincoln tribe erupt into an argument over who's doing what, while Drummond co-operate fully with each other. Jeff Probst: For Pattle, Craig, Jeffery and Webber are on the wheel, with Corey and Odell tile-breaking. For Drummond, Laura-Lee, Saffron and Lacey are on the wheel, with Hee-Young and Delilah smashing tiles. For Triton, Bryce, Archie and Harry are on the wheel, with Malcolm and Jordan breaking tiles. And finally, for Lincoln, Maryse, Miso and Rana are on the wheel with Sally and Zara breaking tiles. And with that, it's time to kick off the first immunity challenge of the game. Survivors ready!? GO! Drummond are off to an early lead with the girls all taking in big gulps of water, and shooting them into the tube with high accuracy. They begin to spin their wheel faster, and Lincoln, being last in the challenge thus far, decide to use that strategy as well. The male tribes notice this pattern and also decide to use that tactic, leading to Triton catching up to Lincoln and Pattle closing the gap between themselves and last place. Drummond continue their lead with Triton, Lincoln and Pattle very close behind. Drummond finally releases their ball and the tile breakers run down to the platform, with Triton and Pattle following moments later, with Lincoln following a further couple of seconds later in last place. Delilah throws the ball first for Drummond and lands, scoring a point. Odell and Malcolm score a point for Pattle and Triton, while Sally misses for Lincoln. Fast forward, Drummond is on 4 points, Pattle and Triton on 3, with Lincoln last on 2. Jordan hits another tile, scoring another point for Triton. In frustration, Zara grabs the ball from Sally's hand, who didn't let her throw any previous shots, and throws it fiercely with high force, smashing a tile into pieces. Stunned, Sally takes a step back as Zara throws again, scoring another point, tying with Drummond and Triton. Hee-Young takes a shot at the tiles, and hits. Jeff Probst: And Drummond wins immunity! One more to go! With the pressure stacking up, all of the tribes keep throwing their balls in hopeless attempts to smash the tiles. Zara takes a deep breath before trying again, and locks on the tile like a target with her eyes. She launches the ball with force once again, and manages to smash it in the centre of the tile. Her eyes widen with excitement and she jumps in the air with glee, before hugging Sally. Jeff Probst: Lincoln snatches the second immunity! The tribemates return to the clearing as Jeff confirms the results. Jeff Probst: '''Drummond and Lincoln, come over here and collect your immunity. Laura-Lee and Miso collect the immunity statues, looking tired but ecstatic. '''Jeff Probst: I don't know how, but the most dysfunctional tribe somehow managed to put aside their differences for the good of the game; that's something everyone should bare in mind in the up and coming immunity challenges. Triton and Pattle, I've got nothing for you but a date with me in tribal council tonight. For being the furthest behind in the challenge, Pattle will go to tribal council first, followed by Triton. You will both be voting out your first members, you have the afternoon to figure that out. The tribemates leave the tribal council area, with close ups of Bryce, Harry, Craig and Jeffery shown on their way out. Pattle Tribe Corey waits around the campfire, waiting for Craig and Jeffery to leave before discussing the vote with Odell and Webber. Corey: I don't know about you two, but I think it's very crucial we keep strength on this tribe... Webber: Sensible, that's pretty much the point of every pre-merge boot in this game, so evidently I agree. Odell: Do you think it should be one of the two not here? Corey: In my eyes, it only makes sense. We were the only ones who can consistently perform in challenges, the other two don't give it their all. Odell: Yeah, Craig just kinda lounges around all day doing nothing. Webber: And Jeffery just complains twenty-four seven. There isn't a precise reason to keep one over the other. Corey: Do you think either are more trustworthy? Odell: I guess Jeffery, just because of his age, but that could be a misconception. Either way, both are annoying and both are on the bottom because they really can't help much in challenges. We should just toss a coin if it's really gonna come down to that. Corey: You know what, that's a decent idea. Corey picks up a rock from the ground, he dips it in the ocean and returns back. Corey: If the wet side of the rock is face down, we vote for Jeffery. If the wet side is face up, we vote for Craig. Sound fair? Odell: Yeah, throw it. Corey tosses the stone in the air, as we transition to the Triton tribe. Triton Tribe Jordan, Harry and Malcolm emerge around the fire to discuss tribal council. Jordan: Is the plan still in effect? Harry: Yeah definitely. Bryce didn't pull his weight in that challenge, it'd be a shame for one of us competitors to go instead of him at this point. Malcolm: Yeah I agree. Later on, Jordan calls over Archie to the fire while Bryce is still away. Archie: What's up? Jordan: We've agreed on voting out Bryce tonight. I thought I'd just let you know so you're in the know. Archie: Ah I see, yeah it makes sense... Jordan: You sound unconvinced. Archie: Nah I'm on board, don't worry. I'm gonna go check tree mail in case we have any new news. Archie walks into the jungle, leaving Jordan behind at the fire. Archie approaches Bryce. Archie: Hey dude. Bryce: Oh hey Archie, what's up? Archie: Nothing much, I'm just looking for tree mail to see if there's any updates. You? Bryce: I'm looking for more firewood, apparently we can't ever have enough, aha. Archie: Found anything then? Bryce: Nothing yet, it's all wet from the rain... Archie: Good luck then finding some anyways, I'll check in with you later! Tribal Council 1A: Pattle Tribal Council 1B: Triton Notes/Trivia * is the first episode of the season, and is also planned to be one of the longest in the season. If you enjoyed this episode, please vote on this poll! Okay! Category:Survivor Episodes Category:Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners Category:Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners Episodes